


B.B.T - Banana Bus Tour

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Band with Models/Dancers, Brohm Hell Yeah, Bryce/Everyone, Childish!Lui, Crazy!Jonathan, Cuddles, Derpy!David, Devilish!Ryan, Drinking, Drugs, Evil-Ish!Marcel, Fluff, Hate Sex, Innocent!Bryce, Kisses, Lazy!Craig, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Mean!Tyler, Multi, Poor Bryce, Punny!Brock, Rough Sex, Ryan The King, Shy!Scotty, Smutt, Talented!Luke, Tour Bus AU, Wise!Evan, angry!Scott, dub-con, m/m - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Bryce needed money. Maybe because he was tall and pretty he could be a model...but better start small. In a big group.INSPIRED BY XOMA - POPPING PILLS!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wanna co-write or beta for me?

He bit his already swollen lip again. He crossed and uncrossed his lanky long legs because they were getting cramped. He had been sitting for 23 minutes in the waiting room surrounded by other gorgeous men. Not only that but others were taller than him, and more professional, the way they chatted calmy amongst each other and simple actions like taking small sips of mountain finest water.

Thats right ladys and gents. Bryce was going in big, he was currently sitting in B.B.S Model recruitment center, waiting for his number. Call him old fashioned but he always wanted to be a model. Everyone teased him when he was young and supposidly foolish, saying he'll never make it. For what reason Bryce didn't understand. He was too zoned out to notice someone stand in front of him.

When Bryce did look up, a buff yet short Asian man was glaring at him, a clipboard in his hands and then he noticed the silence surrounding him.

" Number 47..? Bryce McQuiad..? ". He had a nice voice and Bryce found himself blushing, unable to find words. Yet the man just smiled softly and beckond him to follow through the waiting room and up to a bright blue door. Like a gentle man, he held the door open and Bryce let out a soft squeak, rushing inside.

He didn't expect to find a shorter man wearing a red sweater and sitting on a table, a iphone 6 in his hand, him obviously being in a phone call. Bryce nearly laughed, when the Asian guy followed him inside and let out a loud cough. The smaller man let out a squawk and fell off the table. A loud laugh escaped the muscular mans' mouth, not even hiding it.

Bryce didn't even notice what he was doing until he reached the table, helping the smaller man up. When he noticed the smaller mans' unamused face, he let go of the hand and stumbled backwards, a furious blush on his face, painting his ears pink and making the man at the door snort. Bryce wipped his now sweating like a bucket hand on his black skinny jeans, his best pair.

"I'm Evan Fong, second leading model, and that is my good friend and Wardrobe manager, Lui Calibre...please stand directly on the stage to your left and we'll get started". Bryce numbly walked towards the stage. His eyes darting towards Evan and Lui, watching him and talking quietly, before sitting down in the chairs and Evan pulled out a camera.

Bryce really should have been watching where he was going, because next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and landing on his knees. He held his arms out to stop himself from falling. He snapped his head up, gritting his teeth from the pain. The blood in his eardrums didn't block out the sound of the camera flashing and snapping. He looked towards the two men, a panicked look on his flushed face.

To his suprise, Evan was biting his lip, and Lui looked lost. Both were staring at him, and in all honesty, Bryce was uncomfortable. Evan suddenly stood up, the scraping of his chair on the floors making Lui snap out of his trance and glared at the Asian man before picking his own phone up and rushing out of the room, slamming the door. Bryce rocked back onto his legs, his knees aching and cramping. This was no better than the waiting room, not only did he embarrass himself but he also seemed to upset Lui. And that couldn't be good. The shorter man seemed strict and snappy. Even if he helped him up. He looked up when he saw Evan cough, an eyebrow raised.

" Well done Bryce. You made it! ".

Bryce just nodded faintly, confused. Then he realized he had forgotten to breath. Evan looked worried so he breathed in, oxygen returning to his starved brain.

He got up, walking towards the door, looking behind him to hear Evan call out to him " We'll call you later to collect your things and you obviously, stay safe..! ". Bryce softly closed the door, a shrill yell escaping his throat, causing a walking by stranger to raise his eye brows. Bryce just smiled brightly, skipping towards the waiting room. People stared at him but he didn't care. In his opinion, he passed with flying colors and he was proud.

He said his goodbyes to the receptionist, before bracing himself for the cool winter air. When he opened the glass door, he froze. There in front of him was Lui. And boy did he looked pissed. Why? He was about to find out.

" Why aren't you ready?!?! ".

Bryce rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be mean and show disrespect, but this short man had some nerves. " I just got out of the building, Sir, you are stopping me from packing, how am I at....f-fault..? ". He really did regret so many things. So many, many mistakes. The look Lui gave him made him cower, even if he was a good foot and few inches taller. "How dare you show me disrespect, I am your superior and I gave you this job, you ungrateful bitch, why I auda' --- ". A tall scruffy man lifted up Lui with ease. He scared Bryce because he appeared out of the blue.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL. I LEFT IT THERE.


End file.
